


Botched Hunt

by wingedchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is garbage and I deeply apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedchester/pseuds/wingedchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and newly-human Cas are on a hunt when Cas accidentally screws it up. Dean reveals that he's upset, not because the hunt is ruined, but because he doesn't like the idea of Cas putting himself in danger when he's so vulnerable as a human. Cas decides to show how sorry he is by having a little fun with Dean in the back of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Shut up.”

“But-”

“Shut _UP_.”

“But, Dean-”

“DAMMIT! I SAID SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_ , CAS!!”

Dean swung around to meet the bright eyes of his angel, and, blinking, took a step back. It was only Castiel’s third- no, fourth- time out on a hunt. At least, since he’d been turned human. And Dean, swearing to himself that he wouldn’t put Cas under any danger, somehow managed to let his guard down long enough for Cas to bat his lashes and convince Dean to let him trudge along. And FUCK, now look at what had happened. Dean did a once-over of Cas’s current state, and shook his head at the purple bruise beginning to form around his left eye, and the blood staining Castiel’s shirt collar and face. Dean sighed deeply, and rubbed his forehead.

“Look, Cas…” he started, and didn’t know how to continue. “I...uh…”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “It’s all right. I understand.”

He hung his head like an ashamed puppy, playing with his hands. Dean grimaced a little at the blood caked onto Cas’s hairline, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“I ruined the hunt. It was my fault. I only hope…” Looking up at Dean again, he pleaded with his cerulean eyes, and Dean could feel himself slipping under their spell like always.

“...I only hope you won’t remain upset with me. I don’t know how I’ll make things right but...if it makes you feel any better, I won’t manipulate you into taking me on any more hunts.”

Dean started. How could he stay mad at Cas? Even if he wanted to...damn. There was a million and one things about him that made Dean melt everytime he was around the fallen angel.

“Cas, I’m not mad. I’m...I...ok, yeah, I was mad. I was. But I trust you. And I know you didn’t let that…” his lips curled, “fucking, vampire slimebag escape on purpose. I don’t even care that he got away. Me and Sam, we’ll, I don’t know, track him down again and put the son of a bitch out for good. I was mad because…”

His voice quieted, and Cas cocked his head to the side. “You were mad because…?”

Dean shrugged, unable to meet Cas’s eyes.

“I couldn’t get to you in time.”

Cas stood for a moment, registering what Dean was saying. What, he was upset because he was a little late finding him?

Because- oh.

“You mean, what? You mean you-”

“If that monster had done anything to you- if he tried to kill you, to turn you...there’s nothing I could have done to stop it. I wouldn’t have been able to save you in time. You don’t know how much that scares the shit out of me, Cas. When I ran in, and you were lying there all bloody...I thought it was too late. And I- I don’t know. I don’t want that to happen again. So...so I just don’t want you to come on anymore hunts. I mean, maybe in the future when you’re more experienced as a human hunter, because y-”

Dean was cut short by Cas’s sudden movements, and their lips collided while Cas’s hands grabbed at Dean’s neck. Dean groaned in surprise, and then in pleasure. Grabbing Cas’s other lapel, he eliminated the space that remained between them by pulling the fallen angel against his own body. Castiel’s hands moved down and he clawed at Dean’s back, and his moans reverberated through the hunter’s mouth. Finally pulling apart, Dean’s eyes opened to Cas, and he marveled at the lengthiness of his eyelashes. He’d never noticed it in anyone else before, but Cas’s were so, so long, as they blinked open and he stared back at him.

“Dean?” Castiel breathed. His relaxed his grip on the hunter’s coat.

“...Hmm…?”

Dean’s eyes flickered between Cas’s eyes and his mouth, unable to settle for which he preferred looking at. The corner of Cas’s mouth turned upwards as he tried to get Dean’s attention.

“Dean please. Dean listen to what I- Dean? Listen.”

“Mm? I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I won’t interfere on the next hunt.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And I’ll improve.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’m not new to this. I can hunt effectively. But I’m not use to being human.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“But I’ll improve on my techniques, and I’ll get better at navigating a mortal body.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Castiel’s lips turned upwards into a slight smile.

“But for now, I’d mostly just like to throw you into the back of the Impala and use my body for another purpose. Specifically to make you scream my name while I drive myself into your warm, tight entrance.”

“Mm- wait what?”

Castiel laughed, grabbing a hold of Dean’s hand and pulling him impatiently towards the Impala, which sat at the side of the road.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Very much so, Dean.”

At Cas’s response, Dean himself begun to feel a little impatient and begun to walk faster to the car, eventually having to pull Cas along in turn. “You don’t know how good it feels to hear you say that,” he said with a grin. “I’ve been on edge all week.”

Reaching the car, Dean threw open the back door and turned around to face Castiel, who grabbed a hold of Dean’s shoulders and eagerly pushed him inside. Dean chuckled, shifting farther in to make room for Cas, who slammed the door shut again, before facing Dean and pouncing on him like a hungry kitten. Reaching for his face, Dean pulled Castiel down and their lips collided once more, molding together in a frenzy of warmth and passion and utter adoration for one other. Dean remembered back to the first time he and Castiel had kissed.

* * *

 

Both he and Sam had been investigating the murder of Diana Shue, a business woman, married with three kids, and an old rival from highschool who had been using a little black magic to sabotage Diana’s career. The black magic had gone wrong, like it always does, and somehow Diana had ended up torn open and killed by a bear mauling. Typical.

On the third day of their investigation, Sam lay asleep inside the motel room while Dean went outside to buy a drink from the vending machine. He couldn’t sleep. The recently overwhelming feelings for Cas that he’d finally stopped ignoring kept him from getting any shut eye, and he cursed himself for getting too close to the angel. He didn’t know how it happened, but he suddenly felt too tired to deny the fact that he was in love. But he knew that it was old news. He’d felt close to Cas since they first met, although Dean had trouble getting close to anyone at all. He had laid down for several hours the night before, wide-eyed, and in love. And, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he was crazy- that he couldn’t have fallen in love with his best friend- he knew that there was no turning back. And it didn’t help that he was a guy, either (or at least, in a guy body). You know, this was Dean Winchester, the most heterosexual of heterosexuals. The guy who “loved long walks on the beach, and frisky women.” The guy who hit on anything wearing a skirt. And now this. He’d never had a problem with it before, with anyone gay. Hey, love who you want to love, he’d always believed that. But with him it was different. He had always been raised to be a strong, macho, flat-out killing machine. And if his dad, had he been alive, known for a second that Dean had even considered a relationship with another man…well...

He’d have tried to beat it out of him.

So, Dean went out for a soda. He figured that if he wouldn’t be sleeping then he would work on their investigation, and he needed caffeine. While going over his small list of choices through the window of the vendor, a small breeze blew behind him and he heard the flap of wings that he’d grown so accustomed to.

His heart skipped a beat, and he turned around. Castiel stood, looking intently at Dean the way he always did when he appeared to him. The ice blue of his eyes was mesmerizing, and the taut, hard-set of his mouth was enough to make a guy faint from oxygen deprivation. Dean revelled in the chisel of Cas’s face, becoming so enthralled by the sight of it that he almost didn’t hear the angel speak when he said:

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean swooned.

Then, pulling himself together quickly, he gave a slight nod.

“Hey, Cas.”

He almost considered making another personal space joke, but he didn’t. In fact, neither of them said anything for a moment, simply drinking in the sight of one another. Dean already knew that Cas reciprocated his feelings. He noticed it whenever he turned to look at the angel to find that he was already staring back at him. He saw it in the way Cas responded to Dean’s prayers, and the way he’d turn whenever the hunter called his name.

He was only too afraid to bring it up.

He knew Cas wouldn’t be the one to make the first move- that if anyone, Dean would have to be the one to do it. But he hadn’t. He didn’t know if he ever would. He only hoped that maybe he and Cas could always share moments like this- alone, when their guards were down, where they didn’t have to say anything to let the other one know, “Hey, I love you, man.”

After a second, Dean cleared his throat.

“So what’s up?”

Castiel broke eye contact with him for the first time and looked down at his feet.

“I was in the neighborhood.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “That’s all?”

Castiel nodded, looking back up. “That is all. I thought I’d come to see how you and Sam were getting on.” He looked around for a brief second. “I’m guessing he’s asleep?”

Dean nodded, and Castiel mimicked the action. “Good...uh, um, I mean, uh, good, that he...that he’s catching up on his sleep, of course. One could only go on for so long with such a short amount of rest.”

Dean smiled. Cas was so cute when he was flustered.

The angel gulped, looking back up at Dean.

“And you. I noticed you haven’t been sleeping as much lately. Is there a reason?”

Dean almost wanted to say, “You. You’ve kept me up all freakin week, you son of a bitch.” But once again, he chickened out.

Instead, he said: “Been thinking about someone.”

Castiel, obviously not expecting the reply, shifted on his feet, and his eyes rounded.

“Is...that so?...Who, might I ask?”

It was almost painful for Dean to look at Cas. Turning back around to face the vending machine, he shrugged. “A friend.”

“Is it me?”

Dean whipped back around, facing Cas with wide eyes. Cas looked horrified. He looked like he hadn’t even been expecting his own question. He’d blurted it out by complete accident, and for the first time in a long time, Dean was surprised by the angel.

“Um, uh. N- uh. No. I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to...I, um-”

“Yes.”

Cas paused, staring at Dean. As if it was possible, his eyes rounded even more, and he looked at Dean as if he was speaking a language that he didn’t understand.

“What?”

“Yes. It’s you.”

He didn’t know why, or what part of him urged him to say it, but he was glad he did. In that moment, he tossed everything out the window. He’d put it all out on the line, and the heaviest burden was lifted from his shoulders. Dean felt like he could walk the surface of the Earth.

“Please don’t make me say it again, because then it’ll get cute, and I’m not in the mood for that chick-flick, moment of truth bullshit.” And with that, he pulled Cas into his arms and planted a long-overdue kiss on the angel’s lips.

* * *

 

Now, almost a year later, Dean struggled to steady his breathing as he and Cas lay tangled in the back seat of the Impala, trying to finish taking off one another’s clothes. Cas was caked with blood and Dean smelled like sweat but neither of them cared. After sliding Cas’s shoes off, Dean unbuttoned his lover’s pants in a rushed frenzy and shoved his hand down the fallen angel’s underwear without bothering to take them off. Castiel whimpered needily under Dean as the hunter’s hand wrapped around his cock, and it twitched in anticipation. Dean concentrated on the way Cas’s eyes rolled back into his head and the way he slumped back against the car seat as the hunter fondled Cas’s stiffening cock in his trousers.

“...Nngh...Dean.”

Dean smiled sweetly, leaning into Cas’s neck and nipping at the skin there.

“I love it when you get this way, baby,” he whispered against his hot skin.

Cas could barely comprehend anything more than the pure pleasure that was rocking through his body. Dean had always known just how to get Cas like this- weak and panting, with pleading eyes and clenched hands. Even though Dean had never been with another man before, he was a natural at it. He licked a trail up to the soft, sensitive skin beneath Cas’s ear and sucked- hard, leaving his own sweet little mark. Cas whimpered like a poor kitten, bringing both his hands to Dean’s back and sinking his nails into his skin, and Dean moaned at the welcomed pain. His hand never ceased its movements in Cas’s pants, pumping his cock furiously and, without warning, giving the tip a hard squeeze. Cas’s hips bucked up, begging for more.

Dean chuckled, and pulled his hand out.

Grabbing Dean’s forearm, Cas let out a slight whine. “No, don’t stop.”

Dean leaned up to kiss Cas’s lips, biting the bottom one gently. Cas keened, and sighed softly.

“I don’t want you to come yet,” Dean mumbled against the man’s mouth, and reached down to push Cas’s pants down even more. Cas, now more impatient than anything, kicked them off furiously, making Dean snicker, and grabbed Dean’s hips, guiding him to straddle his own.

Now they were both completely naked, and they ran their hands over one another the way someone might during their first time ever making love. They explored the plains of one another’s bodies, basking in the way the other responded to their touch. Dean caressed Cas’s face, and Cas moved his hand over Dean’s shoulder, in the spot where, years earlier, his handprint had been seared into the skin. Looking at one another with heavy intensity, their lips again found their way to one another and Dean’s tongue probed Castiel’s mouth, begging for entrance. Cas happily obliged, and they both swallowed the other one’s moans. Cas, still tense from being so close to an orgasm, ground his hips against Dean’s, loving the way Dean’s moans reverberated in the joining of their mouths. Dean reciprocated, meeting Cas’s hips with his own. Their cocks, both hard and throbbing, with the veins protruding in an almost painful way, rubbed against one another in the most delicious manner. Cas brought his hand down slowly and slipped his fingers around Dean’s shaft, giving it a firms squeeze.

“JESUS fucking Christ. Baby. Oh, Cas.”

Cas loved everything about the husky edge to Dean’s voice. Dean pumped his hips into Cas’s hands and Cas could feel Dean’s tense shoulders relax the slightest bit.

“Tell me what I want to hear, Dean,” Cas sighed.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Dean moaned, knowing how much Cas loved it when he called him that. “Fuck me in my ass.”

The first time Cas had heard Dean talk this way- in such a mewling, soft, sultry voice- it was almost strange. You’d have never thought that behind closed doors, the usually gruff, stout hunter could melt into such a wanting, needy whore.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.”

“Dean,” Cas moaned. He held the hunter’s cock down as he thrust his own up against it, their skin nearly burning one another.

Dean groaned, pressing his lips once more to Cas’s for a brief moment before he pushed himself up. Cas let out a whine, grabbing Dean’s shoulders, and trying to pull him back down.

“Come back,” he begged.

Dean ran a hand through Cas’s hair. “Where’s the lube, baby?” he whispered to the angel. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, looking directly into Dean’s eyes.

“I’m not- I thought you knew. Don’t you usually keep it in the same place?”

Dean drew back a little, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Um, didn’t you use it last?” he asked, his cheeks burning a little at the memory of the last time they fucked in the Impala. “You put it somewhere in here. I didn’t touch it.”

Cas looked to the side, as if he expected to spot the bottle of lubrication it right away. He and Dean had promised Sam, since they came out to him, that they’d keep the more intimate parts of their relationship to themselves, and that meant effectively hiding their, ahem, more personal items, so that Sam couldn’t find them so easily.

“Shit,” Dean said, sitting up fully, his hands resting on Cas’s chest.

“We’ll have to look for it, then,” Cas stated, and Dean rolled his eyes, but pushed himself off of Cas to move around the car and look for the lube.

It might have been a slightly traumatizing sight, seeing two grown men slide about in a car, completely naked, but Dean and Cas didn’t care. They searched in a hurry, impatient to be together once again. After a minute of shuffling about, Dean found it, stuffed under the front seat. Way to hide it, Cas. Moving back to their previous positions, with Dean straddling Cas’s hips and their cocks nestled together in the tight space between them, Dean popped open the bottle and squeezed a small amount of lube into his hand. Cas’s grip tightened on Dean’s hips when the hunter began massaging his cock with the lubrication, and his head fell back against the car seat.

“Fuck,” he grunted. Dean slid Cas’s cock between his fingers, working it the way he knew Cas’s responded best to.

Licking his lips, Dean watched as small beads of precome gathered at the tip and he ran his thumb over them, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. Cas watched with round eyes, and let out a shaky breath.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please what? Please stuff your cock in my ass?”

“God, yes, Dean.”

“Say it to me, Cas.”

Dean had always been the more confident one when it came to dirty talk. Sure, Cas could be bold, and say a few words that would make Dean moan or sigh or whimper, but usually it was Dean who had to encourage the angel to say anything so filthy. Cas loved the contrast between Dean’s masculine, gruff voice and the mewling pleads that would spill out of his mouth.

“...Please...stuff my cock in your ass,” Cas repeated.

Dean smiled.

“More. Tell me more. What do you want from me, Daddy?”

“I want you to…” Cas’s breathing was unsteady. “...to, sink down on my cock, as I’m taking you from behind.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“And what else?"

“And bounce against it, like an eager little whore.” Castiel hissed when Dean gave his cock a little squeeze. “Oh, God, Dean. I want to fuck you so bad. Please, Dean, I want it.”

Dean grinned, pressing the bottle of lube against Cas’s chest, with his other hand still wrapped around the man’s cock, unmoving now. Cas grabbed the bottle, refusing to look away from Dean’s verdant eyes.

“Go on then, Daddy, get me ready for it.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and newly-human Cas are on a hunt and Cas accidentally screws it up. Dean reveals that he's upset not because the hunt is ruined, but because he doesn't like the idea of Cas putting himself in danger when he's so vulnerable as a human. Cas decides to show how sorry he is by having a little fun with Dean in the back of the Impala.

Castiel breathed heavily, studying the curve of Dean’s back as the hunter sat on his hands and knees before him. He watched as Dean gripped the leather of the car seat underneath him in anticipation. This was one of his favorite positions- his favorite way to be fuck. Although, he always loved it a different way. He loved when he got to loom over Dean. He loved being face-to-face with him, so that when he pushed himself inside Dean, he could see the way the hunter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and the way his mouth formed a perfect “o” shape. He loved to breathe in the shaky breaths that Dean would let out, and most of all, he loved to be able to kiss him so effortlessly. He loved to quiet his moans and pleads and screams with his own mouth.

    But Castiel knew that this is the way Dean wanted it at that moment. Dean wanted Cas to grip his hips and pull them back with every brutal thrust. He wanted to have his hair pulled and his back scratched and his ass smacked.  So submissive , Castiel thought to himself.  So needy.

    “Hurry,” Dean breathed, looking back at Cas.

    Cas smirked, running his hands down his hunter’s back, and Dean arched into the touch. He was so ready. Cas had already lubed up his perfect, puckered little hole, and Dean begged to be opened up. Teasing his entrance with a finger, Castiel swooned at the slight whimpers Dean began to make and slowly pushed in. Dean tensed for a moment, biting his lip, before convincing himself to relax. 

    “Is this ok?” Cas wondered, and Dean looked back at him. He nodded, smiling slightly, and his head drooped a little when Castiel pushed in even more.

    “Oooohhhh fuuuck,” he groaned, pushing back slightly against Cas’s finger. “More, baby, give me more.”

    Cas gave him more, by pushing all the way in and curving his finger. Dean yelped, his head dropping between his shoulders. 

    “Oh...”

    Without warning, Cas added a second finger, curving them and rubbing against the sweet spot that made Dean yelp. 

    “Fuck, baby! Right- nngh! There. Right there. Ohhhh, Daddy.”

    Cas’s cock twitched. God, he wanted it. It was almost painful, the way he throbbed for Dean. He looked down at his erection, telling himself to wait until Dean was more open. Cas himself wasn’t massive, but he was big enough, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Dean because of his lack of self control. Breathing unsteadily, he paid careful attention to Dean’s sweet spot, massaging it slowly. Dean’s arms trembled as he struggled to hold himself up, and he let out a wanton moan.

    “Fuck me,” he begged.

    Cas groaned, rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s back.

    “Not yet,” he retaliated.

    “Cas get your goddamn fucking cock in me right now. Plea- oh,  FUCK ! Please!”

    “You’re not ready for me yet, Dean,” Cas said soothingly, trying to convince himself to hold off more than he was really telling Dean. But the hunter shook his head.

    “I’m ready,” he answered, his voice rough and husky. He looked back at Cas once more. “I’m ready, Daddy.”

    Cas let out a trembling breath.  God, he thought. 

    Pulling his fingers out slowly, he paid careful attention to the way Dean mewled and the way his legs writhed, and Dean couldn’t help but feel so empty without some part of Cas inside of him. Cas didn’t take long, however, to position himself at Dean’s entrance and press his swollen head inside it.

    “Caaaaas…” Dean gasped.

    Castiel moaned, and pushed himself in, quicker than he had intended to. But he couldn’t help himself- he wanted to be all the way inside already. He wanted to be inside and pounding against Dean and hearing Dean scream his name.

    “Oh, God,” Cas groaned. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, Dean. So tight and warm for me.”

    Dean whimpered, his knuckles white as he gripped the car seat’s leather tightly. Behind him, Castiel impatiently shoved his cock further in, so roughly that it burned the inside of Dean’s silk walls. But he didn’t complain. He welcomed the pain. As long as it was Cas, he’d always welcome it. And it didn’t hurt for long, either. Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust to his length, ceaselessly rubbing circles on Dean’s back and hips, until Dean let out a breathy “Ok.”

    And with that, Castiel pulled out nearly all the way, and slammed back in. Dean let out a desperate cry, and chanted for him to do it again. Cas obliged, pounding into the hunter like it was the last time he’d fuck him again. Dean screamed, the sound reverberating in Castiel’s ears and he answered in a series of needy moans and groans.

    “ Daddy , don’t stop,” Dean begged, looking back at Cas. His eyes were searing. They looked impossibly dark and mischievous, and Dean himself looked so fuckable with his shadowy freckles and pouty mouth and the way his back arched that Cas leaned over him and kissed those pouty lips ferociously, never stopping his movements.

    “Tell me what I want to hear,” he growled against Dean’s lips.

    “You’re so fucking good, Daddy,” Dean moaned, his voice hitching with every thrust against him. “Your cock feels so fucking good.”

    “Say you love it.”

    “I- fuck! I love it!”

    Cas groaned. “Say you love me,” he ordered, though he had difficulty getting the words out.

“I love you. Oh, fuck, I love you. I love you so much. Don’t stop, Cas.”

Cas kept one hand on Dean’s hip and threw the other one above their heads, slamming it against the car window. He rose up a little, trying to stay balanced, while he stared down at where his cock slipped out and slid back in. Dean whimpered when each of Cas’s thrusts hit his prostate, and he could feel himself losing control. 

“Baby,” he mewled. Cas moaned, squeezing Dean’s thigh in response. “Fuck, I’m so close. I’m so close, Daddy.”

Cas looked at Dean, who stared back up at him, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips forming a rounded, pouty shape.

“Touch me baby, please,” Dean begged.

They always played this game. Whether they acknowledged it or not, they both knew that this was something that they’d always do every time they were together like this. It was a silent agreement: you can’t touch yourself. Beg to be touched- plead for it. Dean always urged Cas to touch his cock when he was being fucked and Cas did the same when Dean fucked him. 

“No,” Cas answered breathily.

Dean fussed, squirming under his fallen angel. “Please,” he asked again.

Without warning, he felt a sharp slap against his ass. He let out a yelp and Cas whimpered when he felt Dean tighten around his cock, though he collected himself quickly

“I said no, Dean,” Cas barked. “But keep squirming like that. Oh, God, that feels so good.”

Dean cried out, his eyes screwed shut as he focused on not coming all over the car seat. This was another part of their game- don’t come unless you’re told to. And if you can’t come then, then you can’t come at all. Not until the other one was ready to, and he fucked you into submission.

One, two, three minutes passed, and neither of them said anything. Nothing of importance, that is. They only let out breathless ‘yes’s and ‘fuck, yeah’s and ‘you feel so good’s, along with the uncontainable moans and whimpers and screams. Dean’s toes curled, as he instructed himself not to come. Not until Daddy said so. His walls burned as Cas pounded into him mercilessly. Finally, after another minute, Dean could feel himself slipping, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to catch himself.

“Ohhhhh fuck, I’m coming.”

“No,” Cas cried out weakly. “No, baby, not yet.”

“I c- FUCK, CAS! I can’t!”

    Cas slipped his hand around Dean, gripping his cock tightly, and Dean cried out, thrusting into his fist. 

    “Come for me then, baby,” he said gruffly.

    And for a moment, everything went white.

    Dean screamed, his body jerking slightly as he exploded in Castiel’s hands. Waves of pleasure enveloped him, and everything, all around him, was Cas. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his lover’s cock pounding into him, and the way Cas worked Dean in his hand.

And Cas, feeling Dean tighten almost constrictively around him, so silky and perfect, burst inside of Dean, his juices coating the hunter’s inner walls. He couldn’t feel, hear, or see anything but that, and he felt, for a moment, like he would lose consciousness.

    Castiel collapsed onto Dean, who, already weak and panting, fell onto his forearms. Cas tried to move, to refrain from squishing Dean under his weight, but Dean objected.

    “Don’t. Move,” he panted. “Stay with me.”

    So Cas stayed where he was, his hands gripping Dean’s shoulders gently. He was still buried inside of Dean, but didn’t plan on slipping out anytime soon.

    They stayed like that for several moments, trying to catch their breath. Dean reached back to tangle his hands in Cas’s hair, and Cas massaged Dean’s shoulder’s soothingly. After a second, Dean let out a sigh. 

    “We should get up,” he mumbled. “It’s been hours and Sam’s gonna be pissed.” 

    Castiel pressed a kiss to the space between his lover’s shoulder blades, smiling sweetly. 

    “Mhm.”

    “I’m serious, Cas.”

    “Mhm.”

    “Stop it, we have to get up.”

    “Mhm.”

    Dean sighed, but there was a smile there, Cas could hear it. And Dean thought to himself, " Eh, what’s another hour or so?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely gonna write some more later on, but I'm not sure how I'll go about that just yet...either way, I hope you guys really liked it! Hopefully I'll get some more inspiration before next week, but if not, I'll try to make it longer!!


End file.
